


Blue Tale

by Wolvez23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Merman Lance, Merman Zarkon, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvez23/pseuds/Wolvez23
Summary: The ocean can be a dangerous place. And when Lance is in danger a certain merman comes to his aid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/post/151453207140/avianlance-caught-in-spidermorphhaggars-web-and
> 
> This took alot longer then expected to write.

The ocean was once a beautiful place. Such blue, clear seas.

But. 

Human's have ruined it. With their garbage and gunk. 

With each year it got harder to live. Harder to thrive in. 

Most of the merpeople hated human's for destroying their home. 

Lance was not one of them. 

Lance was one to see human's changing, he saw them try and clean the ocean, to help the creatures.

Lance smiled, they're was hope for them, but he was sure he couldn't convince the other merpeople that human's weren't so bad. 

Lance was swimming home, he was returning from the deep ocean, today was his day to catch fish. And because of the human's it was beginning to get harder to find fish, the human's kept over catching the fish so now his people had to stray further from home to feed their families. 

But Lance didn't mind, he liked being away from his large family. It was a moment of peace. 

When Lance spotted a shoal of fish he grabbed his dagger from his bag before swimming over to the shoal and attacking. 

The fish scattered, but Lance was skilled. He swam in a circle, and with his speed he disoriented the fish. One by one he stabbed them and put them into his bag. When he determined he caught enough he swam off. 

Lance was humming to himself and didn't notice a garbage patch floating his way. 

"Mom is going to be happy with my catch. This should feed us for a while." 

The garbage patch suddenly slammed into Lance, startling him. 

Without thinking Lance panicked, trying to free his tail that got stuck on a large net. 

"Fuck." 

The more he struggled the worse it became. 

Sludge and oil sank onto him, cover his gills. 

Lance gasped, he suddenly couldn't breathe. 

He tugged harder.

Lance hissed when hooks jammed into his skin. 

He gasped and bubbles escaped from his mouth. He couldn't breath. His vision started to darken and he stilled. 

Lance didn't notice a shadow come over him.

The figure swam to Lance, pulling at the netting and setting him free. He carried Lance away from the deadly pile and examined his face. Lance had passed out. 

The merman held onto Lance while he cleaned away the gunk that covered his gills. 

Lance gasped, water quickly flowing into his gills and he coughed, but didn't wake up. 

The merman hummed and carried Lance back to his lair. 

In his lair he laid Lance down and waited for him to wake up. 

It was dark when Lance began to stir. Groaning and rubbing his head. 

"Ohh I'm so sore, what happened? Mom?" 

He looked around, this certainly wasn't his home. "Where am I?" 

"You're in my lair?" A deep voice came. 

Lance looked to the door way of the dark room and from a shadow a merman appeared. But Lance flinched when he noticed he was a shark species. 

Shark mermen were violent and territorial. And rumor has it that they'll even eat other merpeople. 

Lance swam away, "I-Im sorry! I don't know how I got here. I'll just go!" 

"No." The merman swam towards lance. 

Lance squeaked, "please don't eat me!" 

"Im not going to eat you." 

"Huh?" 

The merman got too close for comfort. "I saved you from the garbage patch. Your gills were covered, if I didn't come you would have drowned." 

Lance dropped his gaurd and looked suprised. The event coming back to him. "Oh... I, thank you, um?" 

"Zarkon." The merman stuck out his hand. 

"Lance," he took the hand and shook it. 

"Lance, fitting." 

Lance blushed at the look Zarkon gave him. 

"Well, thank you, agian, but I need to get home, my family are probably worried sick." 

"It is dark now, you should stay the night, rest. Besides," Zarkon grabbed Lance chin, smiling, "there are sharks out there, wouldn't want one to eat you would we?" 

Lance swallowed, "I suppose, b-but I don't want to impose." 

"Oh not at all, my home is your home." 

Lance gills frilled when Zarkon rubbed his chin. He felt warm, his heart quickly beat.

"Okay. I'll stay." 

Zarkon smiled, "good." 

Zarkon stroked Lance's head before swimming off. 

Lance placed a hand over his chest, "what is this feeling?" His tail curled, his body was warm.

When Zarkon returned he handed Lance a fish, "here, you need to gain your strength." 

Lance thanked him and took a bite, moaning at the taste. 

Lance ate his fill, rubbing his stomach.

Zarkon smiled and rubbed his hair, "so, why were you that far out in the ocean, it's dangerous out there."

Lance nuzzled against Zarkon's hand, "I had to feed my family, and fish are hard to come by now and days."

Zarkon nodded, "yes. Human's are greedy, they just take without giving. They pollut our water with their filth." 

Lance looked up and held Zarkon's arm, "but, they're better now, they're trying to clean up and fix their past mistakes" 

"Human's never change." 

Lance frowned. 

Zarkon grabbed Lance's chin, making him look up, "you are so beautiful."

Lance turned red, "wh-what?"

"You are, your fair skin, your beautiful tail, tell me, what species are you?" 

Lance swallowed, "im part bottlenose dolphin part swordfish."

"Intresting, and yet your tail is so blue." 

Lance laughed, "yep, it's a one of a kind," Lance flapped his tail. 

"what about you? What species are you exactly?" 

Zarkon licked his sharp teeth, "great white shark." 

"W-Wow." Lance couldn't believe it, he was in the arms of a great white shark merman, and was still alive! 

"You're shaking, you don't need to worry, I won't bite, unless you want me to." 

Lance looked away. 

Zarkon rubbed Lance's arms, making Lance look back at him.

"What are you doing?" Lance felt so warm. 

"To be frank, I want to mate with you." 

Lance's heart skipped a beat, "mate... with me?" 

"Yes. I'm quiet drawn to you. Can you feel it as well?" 

Lance grabbed Zarkon's muscular arm, "I-I think I do. It's like, my body craves you." 

"Mine as well. It would appear we're meant to be." 

Lance moved closer, eyes heavy, "yes." 

Zarkon moved, closing the gap between them. 

Their lips connected, Lance tensed for a second before relaxing. 

Zarkon moved one of his hand to Lance's tail, rubbed it. 

Lance moaned into Zarkon mouth. 

Zarkon moved his hand around, trying to find Lance's mating hole. When Lance pulled away with a gasp he smiled. "Found it." Zarkon rubbed two fingers agianst the hole, a sticky substance gushing out and pheromones filling the air. 

Lance moved his arms around Zarkon's neck, panting hard. 

"Pl-Please..."

Zarkon chuckled and thrusted his fingers into Lance. 

Lance back arched and his tail curled. 

Lance was moaning right into Zarkon's ear, and his sounds were delicious. "Do you like that my beautiful merman?" He added another finger. 

Lance squealed, "yes! I need more of you, I-I can't take it anymore. Please mate with me." 

"Shh, in time."

Lance whimpered, his ears lowering. 

With his free hand Zarkon rubbed the gills at Lance's ribs. 

Lance shook as a wave of pleasure jolted through his body. 

Zarkon removed his hand causing Lance to whine and wiggle around. 

Zarkon swam up, rubbing where his mating hole was, Lance watched as not just one but two cocks sprung out. 

Zarkon chuckled as he saw his mate's to be eyes widened. "Dont you know, sharks have two cocks." 

"But two won't fit." 

Zarkon rubbed Lance's face, "no need to worry love, only one goes in at a time."

Lance sighed in relief, "yew, good." 

Zarkon laid Lance back and positioned himself, he kisses Lance as he quickly thrusted into him. 

Lance clawed at Zarkon's back, wiggling at the pain, "Mmm!" 

"Shh, love. It's okay. The pain will pass." 

Lance panted hard, his tail wrapping around Zarkon's. 

Ever so slowly the pain subsided.

"Okay."

Zarkon nuzzled Lance's neck as he began moving. 

Lance felt his body heat up and pleasure taking over his body. He couldn't help the moans that escaped his mouth. 

"You feel so good my love." 

Lance's warm walls around his cock, so tight, Zarkon was sure he was going to cum already, but pushed through it. 

Lance twitched, "Z-Zarkon! I-I feel, it's so good! Please!" 

Zarkon moved around and thrusted at an angle.

Lance screamed, his body spasmed and he came. 

Zarkon growled as he felt Lance tighten around him. 

It wasn't long before he too was coming. 

Quickly he pulled out and thrusted his second cock inside. The spurs around it keeping his cum inside his mate. 

Lance gasped when he suddenly felt a sharp pain inside him. "Zarkon?" He looked at his in concern. 

Zarkon kissed him, "its okay, this is natural. It's my second cock in you, it has spurs so my cum can't escape your hole." 

Lance looked down between them. He could see his mate's cock deep inside him. 

Seeing them locked together made him horny once more. His hole was warm with pleasure. 

Lance laid back and sighed. 

Zarkon sniffed his mate's neck, "you are mine." 

Lance smiled, grabbing Zarkon's head, "yours." 

Within a few minutes Zarkon pulled out of Lance, and as expected no cum came out. 

Lance hissed and he swam up, but Zarkon picked him up and swam to his bed room. 

He laid Lance on what merpeople would call a bed, which was just a bundle of kelp in one place.

Lance was near asleep now, a smile kept on his face. 

Zarkon moved next to him and held him. "My mate."

Lance inhaled his scent, "mate," he mumbled. 

It didn't take long for Lance to be completely out.

The sun was rising, the ocean warming up. 

Lance stretched awake, feeling better the ever. He looked at his side and saw a sleeping Zarkon, "wow, so it really happened." 

Lance reached over and stroked Zarkon's sharp jaw. "Wake up love, it's morning." 

Zarkon snarled as he woke up and stretched out his tail. He blinked a few times before noticing Lance was in his face. "Oh, good morning." 

Lance smiled and kissed him, "Last night was amazing."

"Mm, it was."

Zarkon swam around and pinned down Lance, "would you like an encore." 

Lance smirked, wrapping his arms around his mate's neck. 

Zarkon roughly kissed Lance, his cocks coming out. His strong pheromones overwhelmed Lance and his hole fluttered alive. 

"Fuck me now." 

Zarkon chuckled as he thrusted in, "someone is getting more confident." 

Lance moaned, his back arched and his tail moved agianst Zarkon's, causing his cock to go into him deeper.

After their coupling Lance was laying agianst Zarkon's chest. 

"You make me feel so alive. But..."

"But what?" 

"I must go back to my family." 

Zarkon frowned, but nodded, "I understand." 

Lance got off his mate and swam to the door. Lance gasped, "wait! My bag! The fish!" 

"Bag?" 

"Y-Yes I had a bag with me, it had my knife and the fish I caught... Oh no! It must have fell off my shoulder when I was struggling." 

Lance whimpered, his family was going to be so disappointed.

Zarkon swam over to his distressed mate and held his shoulder, "your family will understand, it'll be okay." 

"But... the knife, it's been in my family for generations, passed down to the eldest child. My father will be furious."

"Shush love, it will be fine, if anything happens I will always be here."

Lance bit his lip but nodded, "okay. Um, I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'll try to be back quickly." Lance kissed him, "I love you."

"Love you too."

And with that Lance quickly swam off, disappearing into the ocean. 

To Lance suprise, Zarkon's home was far from the merpeople community. 

Lance swam to his home and went inside, closing the door behind him. 

"Mom I'm back!"

Quickly Lance was bombarded by a tight hug, "Lance my son! Where in the seven seas have you been?" 

The rest of his family came into the room. 

"Um, I-I." 

His father went over to him, "you smell different. I smell someone on you. We're you attacked!?" 

Lance flinched, "well in a way. Wait, no! Not like that at all! You see a garbage patch came out of no where and I was struck, my gills were covered and I almost died, luckily a merman came to my aid and helped me." 

His mother gasped, hugging him tighter, "my son, are you okay now?" 

Lance smiled and pulled her off, "yes."

"And you fucked this savior of yours?" 

Lance blushed, "Dad! D-dont say that in front of everyone!" 

"So it's true?"

"Y... Yes, but I love him."

"You love him after a single night."

Lance looked down, "yes."

"And who is this merman?" 

Lance's tail curled, "um he's... not from around here." 

"So you fuck a complete stranger." 

"Posidio!" His mother jabbed him. 

His mother grabbed his hands, "well Lance, this is a big deal, when can we meet him?" 

"I... Um, I'll have to talk to him about it."

"Okay sweetie, well I for one trust your judgment." She kissed his forheard. 

Lance smiled, he could always count of his mother. 

His father crossed his arms, "where is the fish?" 

"My bag fell during the accident." He looked away in shame. 

"And the knife?"

Lance nodded. 

His father growled, "that was an important family heirloom. You best find it." 

Lance bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. 

His father huffed and swam away. His mother placed a hand on his shoulder, "dont worry sweet heart."

"But mom, I messed up."

"Oh Lance, everyone messes up, besides what happened was an accident. I'll send your brothers out to get some fish."

"Okay." 

Lance sadly swam to his bedroom, shutting himself off from his family. 

He played with the kelp, "I miss you Zarkon..." 

Lance closed his eyes, dreaming of returning to his love.

The next day Lance openly avoided his father, too ashamed to face him.

Lance had kissed his mom's cheek and told her that he was going to see Zarkon,  
She smiled and wished him well. 

Lance swam quicker then expected, excited to see Zarkon once more. 

Unknowing to Lance Zarkon was out, deep into the sea where he first spotted Lance. 

Zarkon swam down to the ocean floor, dark to normal eyes, but Zarkon was not exactly normal.

Zarkon dug around the sand, but couldn't find it. He growled in frustration and looked around. 

Luck seemed to be on his side when he saw up on a coral reef something glistened in the light. 

He smiled and swam up, the fish living there hid, and he grabbed what he was looking for. 

Lance swam to Zarkon's home, but found it empty. "Huh, I wonder where he could be?" Lance swam to the kelp bundle and relaxed, "well... might as well wait here."

Before Lance it he had fallen asleep. 

Zarkon smiled, proud of himself. He swam into his home and noticed a diffrent scent, yet it was familiar. He swam around his home and was suprised to find, "Lance." 

Zarkon smiled, Lance looked so vulnerable, so beautiful laid out like this. 

Unfortunately he had to wake him up so he softly shook him, "lance. Wake up." 

Lance moaned and stretched before opening his eyes. He gasped and got up, "Zarkon!" He swam over and hugged him. 

Zarkon smiled and rubbed the back of Lance's head, "oh! I have a gift?" 

Lance tilted his heaf, "a gift?"

Zarkon smiled and from his bag brought out a beautiful knife. 

Lance gasped, quickly noticing the specific carvings and his family's crest. 

"My family knife!" Lance grabbed it, "Thank you. This... This means the world to me." He hugged the knife close to his chest. 

Lance deeply kissed Zarkon, "you're the best mate anyone could ask for."

"Mate?" 

Lance flinched, "o-oh! I'm sorry!"

Zarkon kissed Lance, "shh, don't be. I love you, and I would be honored to be your mate."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Lance smiled and buried his face into Zarkon's neck, inhaling his scent. "Make love to me."

Zarkon smirked, sharp teeth showing, "with joy." 

Zarkon grabbed Lance's arms, capturing his lips. He slipped his tounge into his lover's mouth, causing him to moan. 

"Please... I can't wait any longer. I need you now."

Zarkon's cock came out and he rubbed it agianst Lance's hole. 

Lance wrapped his arms around Zarkon's neck and happily sighed. He gasped when Zarkon's cock entered him. "Yes..."

Zarkon growled and gripped Lance's hips, claws digging into his flesh.

Lance mewled when Zarkon started to thrust in and out. This was bliss, this was where he belonged, in his mate's arms, being bred and pleasured. 

"Oh gods!" 

"Do you like this? Your pleasure is mine. I will bred you. Would you like that, to carry my young?" 

Lance moaned, "yes! I want to have your children." Lance's tail wrapped around Zarkon, causing his cock to thrust deeper into him. 

"Are you close my mate? Because I am." 

Lance was out of it, moaning uncontrollably, his body limp agianst Zarkon. 

A few more thrust and Zarkon came deep inside his mate. 

Lance flinched at being filled and came hard. Twitching and moaning. 

Zarkon pulled out and fucked Lance with his second cock, his cum burying deep inside Lance. 

Lance was too out of it, his body felt warm. 

Eventually Zarkon pulled out. 

Lance purred, snuggling as close to his mate as possible. "I love you." 

Zarkon blinked, love, an emotion most of shark mermen don't experience. 

"And I love you, my beautiful mate." 

Lance smiled and kissed him. "Um, Zarkon?"

"Yes love?" 

"Would... uh, would you like to meet my family?" 

"Are you sure? I might scare them. They probably won't like our relationship." 

Lance buried his face in Zarkon chest, "I know, and if they don't approve, well, I won't care. You're my mate and nothing they say can change that."

Zarkon smiled and rubbed the back of Lance's head.

The pair decided to rest before swimming off to see Lance's parents. 

On the way Lance was panicking, despite what he told Zarkon he would be totally destroyed if his parents disapproved of his love. 

Zarkon, sensing his mate's worry, grabbed his hand, "it'll be okay love." Lance smiled, "thanks." 

When they came to the community Zarkon noticed all the merpeople were hiding. He deeply frowned. 

"Here we are, my home." 

Lance sighed and opened the door, "im home!" 

"Oh sweetie, where have you be-." His mother frozen when she saw Zarkon. 

"L-Lance, b-behind you." 

Lance rubbed his arm, "mom it's okay. This is Zarkon," he inhaled deeply, "my mate." 

Lance's mothers eyes widened, "mate? You're mate's with... With a shark merman." 

Lance swam to his mother, "mom please, I love him. I trust him. Please don't worry." 

She looked up at Zarkon then back at Lance. "Okay sweetie." 

Lance smiled, "thanks mom."

Lance's mother looked up at Zarkon who bowed to her, "its nice to meet you, and might I say I can now see where Lance gets his looks from." 

She blushed, "oh you flatter me." 

Zarkon chuckled and grabbed her hand, kissing it. 

Lance's mother looked at him, whispering, "he's polite, this one's a keeper." 

Lance blushed, "mom." 

Lance swam back to Zarkon grabbing his arm. "Um mom, is dad home?" 

"Oh yes, I'll go fetch him." 

When his mother left Lance sighed, "well mom likes you, and for me that's all the approval I need." 

"Son." 

Lance gasped and looked up, "dad." 

At the sight of Zarkon Lance's father scent changed, sending off warning currents.

Lance's grip tightened, "dad stop. This is my mate."

He growled, "what." 

Quickly, Lance pulled out the family knife from his bag. "Look! Zarkon found our knife." 

Lance swam over to his father handing him the knife. He studied it, "hm, it seems so." 

He looked over at the mershark and nodded, before swimming off with the knife. 

"Well, dad approves." 

"How can you tell?" 

Lance laughed, "trust me, I know." 

Lance's mother came back and hugged her son, "my boy. What are your plans now? You have a mate," She teared up, "your no longer a boy." 

Lance softly smiled, "awe mom." He looked at Zarkon, "well, if he wishes, perhaps move in with him."

Zarkon smiled and nodded, "I'd love that." 

"Good." 

"So, when do you plan on having children?" 

"Mom!" 

Zarkon laughed, "if things work out, I'd hope to have many children." 

Lance blushed, "Zarkon! Dont encourage her!" 

His mother and mate laughed, Lance just grumbled.

Zarkon wrapped his arm around Lance's waist, "come on my love," he moves closer to Lance's ear, "let's go make a baby." 

Lance purred and nuzzled against him. 

Lance's mother smiled, "oh sweetie before I forget, I want you to come back soon so we can plan your wedding." 

"Oh, I forgot about that." 

Zarkon pulled at Lance's arm. "Um, okay mom, I'll be back later this week, bye."

"Bye sweetie." She kissed his head. 

Once outside Zarkon grabbed Lance's shoulders, "wedding?" 

"Um yeah, it's tradition for most merpeople, once you find a mate, your expected to be wed, if not.... you'll be shamed." 

"Oh. Thats terrible." 

"Yeah, it can be, quiet a burden at times."

Zarkon grabbed Lance's face, stroking his cheek, "dont think because of this is the only reason I would marry you. I love you, and though it's soon, I would have married you anyways." 

Lance smiled and kissed him. 

The pair swam to their home, hand in hand. Where a new life, a better life, was waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending isn't what I planned, but I hope you all liked it.


End file.
